


A Year Later

by Mhtardis21



Series: Remembrance [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/Mhtardis21
Summary: It's been a year since the human left the underground.Sans tries to cheer up Empress Undyne.





	A Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> Year ago today was my grandmas passing.
> 
> Miss you grandma.
> 
> (I'll update the tags next time I'm on the computer, my phone isn't letting me add them.
> 
> Tags; sad bois, Empress Undyne ending, implied suicide, sans tries to help, but he's still sad too, previous character deaths)

   Sans closed his eyes as he left the judgment hall, his Judgement clothes not making a sound as he walked to the kitchen, Undyne's voice still loud even though the closed doors behind him.

   It’d been a year since the human had come through, killing almost the entire population of the underground.

Undyne had survived her encounter with the human, but just barely. With no one else in the position to take over after _ **ASGORES**_  disappearance, she had been forced to put her wounds to the wayside and lead as the few remaining monsters Empress.

   But as her Judge and friend, Sans was privy to her sadness and exhaustion at the end of the day.

   Both of them lending their strength to the other as they mourned their respective losses.

   Alphys, who hadn't been seen since the survivors had returned from where she had managed to hide the small amount that she had, and Papyrus, a friend and student to Undyne, and beloved brother to Sans.

   Their sadness was great, but they knew that their people were counting on them, and Alphys and Papyrus wouldn't want them to give up HoPe.

   Slowly, the pain started to fade, but there was always the lingering feeling that something was missing.

   Most days they were able to ignore it, but with the one year anniversary coming up, the feelings were back, stronger than ever.

   There had been great progress made in that year, though it was slow and everyone had to pull their weight, but that wasn't good enough for the subjects.

   They wanted to be free _now_.

   To get revenge on The Human who had done these horrible acts.

   But there was only so much Undyne could do, and Sans could see the weight bearing down on her shoulders.

   Nodding to the cook, Sans fixed a cup of Golden Flower tea before heading back and kicking everyone out of the throne room.

   Leaning back onto the throne, Undyne pulled her cloak around her like a blanket before giving Sans a weary look of thanks, grabbing and taking a sip from the cup.

   A look of sadness passed over her features, but all Sans could do was stand by helplessly.

   A cool breeze filled the room sending a shiver down their spines, but a small smile graced their faces as they felt their loved ones lingering touch embrace them and awaken memories of happiness and hope.

   It may have been a year.

   The UnderGround may be losing HoPe.

   But one thing Undyne and Sans knew, what that they must; 

 

 

_ STAY DETERMINED.  _


End file.
